


Grounded

by Leni



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Rumbelle, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Raising a teenager is never easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookwormchocaholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormchocaholic/gifts).



> Fluffy prompt: Belle and Rumple trying to raise a rebellious teenage Gideon; Rumple has met his match with his boy.

Rumpelstiltskin waited until Gideon had tiptoed to the stairs before a snap of his fingers flooded the whole floor with light. Gideon blinked in the sudden glare, and Rumpelstiltskin used that moment to call the car keys from the boy’s pocket.

“Dad!”

Another simple spell had the keys vanishing into his safe at the pawnshop. This time Gideon wouldn’t talk his mother into lightening his sentence with a few pouts and the promise to do better next time. “Good evening, son,” Rumpelstiltskin said. “I hope you had a fun evening with your friends. It will be your last for the next two weeks.”

“What? No!”

“Oh yes,” Rumpelstiltskin said quietly, casting a light spell around them so their voices wouldn’t reach the master bedroom and awaken Belle. His wife was happily unaware of Gideon’s latest transgressions, and Rumpelstiltskin didn’t mind leaving her in the dark if it meant he could settle things with the boy. “I believe I was clear when I said I would be enforcing your curfew.”

Gideon made a face. “That’s so stupid.”

“Nevertheless. You did promise.”

“Neal doesn’t have a curfew,” he groused. “Novel idea: parents trusting their kids. You should try it, Pop.”

Rumpelstiltskin resisted the impulse to pinch the bridge of his nose at the mention of the Charmings. Good leaders, but they had two basic modes around their children: obnoxiously overprotective, or lax to the point of criminal indulgence. Emma and her siblings were lucky to be loved beyond measure, but it came at the price of their parents being blind to their tendency to throw themselves into danger whether it was necessary or not. “They also let Neal travel alone into the Enchanted Forest. Your friend is lucky he got to keep his arm after that ogre attack.”

“There weren’t supposed to _be_ ogres there.”

This time Rumpelstiltskin did roll his eyes. “Because ogres are known for staying within their borders. Do you need your mother to tell you again how she and I met?” It had been Gideon’s favorite story as a child, which meant that now he was easily embarrassed by his old enthusiasm. Indeed, the boy grimaced at the suggestion. Rumpelstiltskin smirked. “I thought so. In any case, I don’t care. You’re my child, not theirs. Which means that you listen to me, Gideon.”

Not the best approach. Rumpelstiltskin knew it as soon as the words left his mouth. Gideon’s chin jutted out, and his nostrils flared in defiance. 

Belle’s child to the core.

But Rumpelstiltskin had years of practice handling a deep streak of stubbornness, and a rebellious child didn’t require subtlety. “I’m letting your biggest misbehavior tonight go unremarked, son. The longer you argue, though, the more tempted I am to add to your sentence.”

Gideon’s mouth made a tight line. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. “How long were you outside, Gideon?”

“Mom _said_ curfew was until ten,” Gideon hurried to answer. Then pointed at the grandfather clock next to the front door. “It says quarter ‘til!”

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t bother to check. “I’m sure it does,” he said easily. “But you haven’t answered my question. Your mother wants you to spend as much time on your homework as you do with your friends. So I ask again, for how long were you hanging out with them?”

Gideon made a noise of frustration. ”I’m home before curfew,” he ground out, glaring at his father. “Isn’t that what matters?”

Rumpelstiltskin had spent the last centuries staring down men and women feet taller than him. But even he had to admit that he’d never considered his teenage son would one day be added to the list. He waited until Gideon dropped his eyes. “You really want to debate the details of a deal with me?”

“…No.”

“And do you want me to look into the ingredients that would create a time bubble? You could help me measure. See if the numbers coincide with my notes…”

“… _No.”  
_

“We could ask your mother to help. You know how she likes to-”

“No!” Gideon scowled. After a deep breath, he shrugged in resignation. “All right. I’m grounded for two weeks. Got it. Just… don’t tell mom.”

Rumpelstiltskin gave a pleased smile, then made the gesture of zipping his mouth shut. 

Gideon nodded back, then turned around to continue his way upstairs.

“Oh, and son?”

“What now.“

“I was wondering how many people you managed to include in the time bubble this time.”

Neither bothered to pretend it was Gideon’s first secret foray into his father’s laboratory. “Six,” Gideon admitted, reluctantly at first, but then letting out a proud smile when he saw his father’s impressed expression. “For _three_ whole hours.”

Rumpelstiltskin grinned. “That’s my boy.”

Gideon looked hopeful.

“You’re still grounded, though.”

“Damn.”

 

The End  
03/02/17

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
